Super Mario Maker
Super Mario Maker is an game creator application for the Wii U which allows players to insert blocks, enemies, items, and more from the Super Mario Bros. series to create and share their own 2D Super Mario levels. The game was announced at E3 2014 and is set to be released in 2015, as part of the 30th Anniversary of Super Mario Bros. It has been confirmed that the eShop version of the game will require at least 1.4 GB of storage memory to be downloaded. Additionally, as many as 160 different amiibo costumes will be available in the game, but the player will be able to unlock them without scanning the proper amiibo by completing certain objectives that have not been revealed yet. Also, while the game typically uses the GamePad, the Wii Remote, Wii Classic Controller, and Wii U Pro Controller will also be usable. Gameplay The game is set up so that players can design their very own 2D Super Mario levels. They are able to set up and edit the length and width of the stages, the course's theme and game styles, and are able to use various objects, items and enemies. Players are able to switch between editing and playing their created stages, and can easily make any changes using the tools provided. A outline mode can also be used to show Mario's movements and to make positioning objects easier. The game will start with only one row of course elements, as the game will feature a daily unlocking system, giving players a set of new course elements and themes for the next day over a set of nine days, so long as they spend time on using the tools they have. From Day 7, players can also add sound effects to their courses, using the SFX frog (which uses the frog icon from Mario Paint). These effects will happen when Mario walks over them in the play mode, with some effects generating visuals. Players can even record their own sound effects and add them to the game. Style The game will give players the option to choose the game and course styles from various 2D Mario games.3 There are four game styles and six course styles to choose from. Each game style will retain their respective gameplay elements and physics from their base games. For example, Mario can carry items beyond the Super Mario Bros. style, gains triple and wall-jumping in the New Super Mario Bros. U style, while able to throw Koopa Shells upward in the Super Mario World style only. Each game style will have their own exclusive elements, such as Yoshi being available in the Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U styles, but is replaced in Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 3 styles by the Goomba's Shoe, as well as their exclusive power-ups and end-goals. Choosing a course theme will change the assets, objects and the music of the edit mode to appropriately share the theme. These game and course themes include: Game Styles *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario Bros. 4 *Super Mario Bros 5 Course Styles Ground/Overworld Underground Underwater Ghost House Airship Castle Available Objects Objects ? Blocks 1-Up Mushroom Arrows Axes Beanstalks Boss bridges Brick Blocks (Rotating Blocks in Super Mario World style) Cloud blocks/platforms (they are solid-from-top and breakable by various objects) Coins Coin Blocks Conveyor Belts (tap to change direction, length can be changed) Donut Blocks Doors Giant Gates (Super Mario World style only) Goals (Super Mario Bros. 3 style only) Goal Poles (Super Mario Bros. / New Super Mario Bros. U style only) Ground Tiles Ice Blocks (breakable/meltable by various objects) Invisible ? Blocks Line Guides Mushroom Platforms Note Blocks (shake to turn into a Music Block, plays a note that changes pitch based on it's height) One-way Tiles P Switches (appear as ? Switches in the New Super Mario Bros. U style) Platforms (moves back and forth, tap to change direction) POW Blocks Skull Rafts Solid Blocks (breakable by various objects) Solid from Top Ground Tiles (Shake to change appearance) Spike blocks (take the appearance of Jelectros when both the Game Style is set to Super Mario Bros. 3 and the Course Style to Underwater.) Springboards (can be placed sideways6) Warp Pipes (can be rotated at to face up, down, left, or right) Wings (Give to enemies to change their appearance) Enemies Bill Blasters (shake to turn into red one, which fire Bull's-Eye Bills. height can be adjusted) Bloopers (Shake to turn into Blooper Nannies) Bob-ombs (shake to turn into lit ones) Boos (Shake to make it into Circling Boo Buddies) Bowsers (shake to turn into Bowser Jr.s) Bull's-Eye Bills Buzzy Beetles (Shake to make it hide in shell, becoming a Shell Helmet) Cannons (Shake to turn into Red Cannons) Chain Chomps (Shake to turn into loose ones) Cheep Cheeps (Shake to make green. Green versions have the appearance of Blurps in Super Mario World style. Green versions resemble Deep Cheeps in New Super Mario Bros. U style.) Dry Bones (shake to turn into Fish Bones) Fire Bars Grinders Goombas (Galoombas in the Super Mario World style) Hammer Bro (shake to turn into Sledge Bros) Koopa Troopas (Shake to make Red) Lakitus (Shake to remove it from cloud) Lava Bubbles Magikoopa Munchers Piranha Plants (In and out of pipes. Shake to turn into a Fire Piranha Plant. They are Jumping Piranha Plants in Super Mario World style.) Rocket Engines Rocky Wrenches (shake to turn into Monty Moles) Spike Top (Shake to make it blue) Spinies (Shake to make it hide in shell, becoming a Shell Helmet) Stretch Thwomps Wigglers (shake to turn into angry ones)